


Breakout (or in)

by kurosamadesu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Liam is too aroused to notice, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, M/M, Niall is quietly watching, Threesome - M/M/M, Zayn is dominant, voyeur-ish Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosamadesu/pseuds/kurosamadesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a side OS of "Puppy love/just the three of us" </p><p>You have to read the first two chapters to get a better understanding of this one. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakout (or in)

That night when they resumed on cuddling in the same bed Zayn made a move onto Liam. The taller was still skeptical but gave in anyway. He thought maybe he should just let things roll for now, he’d think about it later. For now he strangely felt good about Zayn kissing him like he’d kiss Niall. 

It was a bit awkward because Liam was always so manly and controlling but this time, this time he felt good about submitting. And Zayn was just so tender he couldn’t resist. A little voice even asked him why he had never thought about that before. Zayn’s kiss became more and more intense and his hands were touching areas they’d never reached before like his smaller back. 

It felt good, so good to be in the middle he thought. It was like being worshipped, he felt so good. Niall finally removed the rest of clothing he had on him (only boxers) and caressed his member tenderly. Zayn let Liam breathe a bit so he could notice Niall’s horny look. Being already this turned on, Liam couldn’t hide a low groan/moan when the blonde took his member into his mouth. The sensation made him jerk backwards, onto Zayn. The latter was now attacking his earlobe, knowing how sensible Liam was. 

Zayn’s POV

At first I felt quite bad about this, like I was cheating on Niall but he did not look upset or uneasy about it. I saw his blue eyes shining as I was trying to make Liam lose control. It was kind of funny because Liam was unusually docile, he let me touch him everywhere and I felt good too, his muscled back against my torso turned me on so much I started to imagine stuff like, oh gosh.

Liam’s moans were so incredible yet unexpected. I had never imagined I would want to hear him making such sounds. Here he was totally lost between Niall and I. He was hard as a rock and enjoying Niall’s sweet blowjob while I was making sure his world was spinning before I gathered all my courage to slide my hand between his cheeks. I was taking a huge risk there; it could have been the end of everything. Liam is a dominant and so am I, he could have freaked out and rejected the move but he didn’t. I was kissing the back of his neck while slowly preparing for the next move. Liam had his first orgasm into Niall’s mouth; I saw our blondie obediently swallow all of it as he always did for both of us, such a nice sub. After that Liam was regaining a bit of himself and I sincerely thought about giving up because he wasn’t in cloud nine anymore but his own actions had me taken aback. 

Liam’s POV:

I motioned for Niall to sit on a corner of the bed we didn’t need, making it clear he wouldn’t be part of the show, at least for now. I turned to face Zayn who’d been caressing and kissing me all this time like he never did, and it felt so amazing. I never thought I’d ever feel this way about him. I hated him; at least I thought I did. I must admit that he’s been trying to get closer in the past months, like he would hug me out of nowhere, just like that and even when Niall wasn’t watching. I still don’t know how I feel about this but now, now my body is hot like it’s never been and it’s probably his fault.

Maybe I can still go back, I thought. Or maybe not, because that guy, Zayn Malik clearly wouldn’t have approved. As soon as I showed no signs of resistance he pushed me on my back and totally topped me, this time rougher than before.  
It was so intense, his crotch grinding against mine. The hottest part of this is that Niall was watching and I think he was touching himself, he was allowed to since both of us were present. 

“I need to know” Zayn suddenly said, his brown eyes digging holes in my face. 

I got the weirdest reaction I could have ever imagined myself to have and just fucking blushed. I clearly was too aroused to react differently. But it wasn’t enough for him because the minute after he was cupping my face and licking my jaw, he licked my fucking jaw, like I was his sub or something. 

“Are you sure about this Liam?” He asked again, this time giving me some space to breathe. 

“I..I’m not sure about anything, but as we’re already there let’s just get over with it”

I regretted immediately right after because it sounded like I was burdened. I saw his face shift from “very aroused” to “I’m not dealing with you anymore” and for the first time in my three years of trying to hate Zayn Malik, I was afraid he’d hate me. He was about to get off me when I grabbed his face with my right hand to stop him. I felt like I needed to do this, to think about the three of us for once. Then he resumed to his jaw licking act as if he wanted to confirm I was the one getting jumped that night. 

It seemed quite logical though, I wasn’t going to submit to Zayn but he was definitely the most dominant. Not physically but in the way he managed things, he always knew better than anyone about everything he was also the best at making rules (even if he had a hard time keeping them when Niall would pull the puppy eyes card on him). 

“Oh fuck!” Escaped my bloody mouth before I could think of stopping myself. 

Zayn was now massaging my butt, and oh god it felt so damn good. I felt like a fucking virgin with that guy, he was making me feel so…damn vulnerable. He was holding my hips up with his left hand while his right hand was making circles around my entrance. I was done for for.

“You ready mate?” He asked? I think he knew I was ready but was just checking if I hadn’t changed my mind.  
I could only groan to answer and he inserted a first finger. Damn I hated that guy, why were his fingers so fucking long? I felt like I was burning inside and I was kind of shaking.

Zayn’s POV:

There, I saw it. I saw Liam’s body move along with my caresses. Finally. I never thought I’d like it so much, seeing his face contorted in both pain and pleasure. He was feeling good for sure, his hips were telling the truth. I inserted a second finger moved faster this time, I couldn’t wait to enter him but I needed to sure he was high before. Then I heard it.

“Hghnn” He moaned and moved his butt towards me, reaching for my fingers, he clearly wanted more so I added a third finger and he fucking pinched me!

“Fuck! Malik, fuck you!” he half moaned. I had to laugh at that. I kissed him playfully before removing my fingers from his butthole. His face completely fell at the realization, he knew what was coming next and I think I saw a hint of panic in his eyes. 

“Shh…” I tried to calm him down as I would do with Niall. 

“Quit that Malik, I’m not Niall ok?” Even if he tried to sound rude he was just very vulnerable right now, waiting for me to enter him. Then it hit me, it hit that it wouldn’t be so bad to have him as a sub. The thought made me even harder and I spread his legs as much as I could before adjusting myself right in-between. 

I buried myself into him in one single thrust. I needed to see his reddened face, he looked good like that, full of my manhood. There was something about having sex with our sub Niall, but being able to take your rival who’s also a dominant was another thing. It made me feel so powerful, dominant. I knew the next day would be complicated and we’d have things to sort out but for now I was the man, the only one.

“Oh God” I heard him plead

I moved into him, trying to match his reactions, to make him feel so good he’d ask me to do that again. And he did.

“Oh, Zayn! Do it again” He begged, finally dropping that annoying “Malik” he’d throw here and there to sound rude. 

It did, I pinned him into the bed and fucked him good, buried myself until nothing was left out. I made him scream and trash once he had had enough. I let him regain his breath and started again a few minutes later. He was now clinging onto me like Niall would when he needed more of me. My thrusts were so rough I knew he’d have blue marks on his bum the day after but he still enjoyed it so I kept pounding into him, breaking his walls, bonding.

All this time I knew Niall was watching, drooling in hope to get the same treatment right after. His glossy eyes were glued to where Liam and I were currently tied. He’d wanted that since day one and I knew it. 

I pounded into Liam who was now on his knees one last time, making him jerk forward. He was a moaning mess and could only enjoy my manhood buried deep into him. I decided to touch him and help him release for the second time of the night, feeling I was reaching my own limit too. I barely had the time to touch him and he was coming all over the sheets exhausted and moaning wantonly. I took it as a good occasion to release myself into him, very deep.

Once I came down from cloud nine I noticed that rude lad had fallen asleep. Niall was silently begging me on the other end of the bed to fuck him senseless too. I was in for a very long night but who cares.

**Author's Note:**

> See if the story will actually turn this way of not. And I haven't written any smut in years...so sorry


End file.
